


Super High School Level Lunch

by LOLika (Lolika_0777)



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Likely Minor OOC, also wrote this at 3 am, crackship, listen rp comes up with some weird ships, unless...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolika_0777/pseuds/LOLika
Summary: A small fic where Monika and Sonia eat lunch together on the rooftop.
Relationships: Monika/Sonia Nevermind
Kudos: 7





	Super High School Level Lunch

It was lunch time at Hope's Peak Academy on a cool spring day. Sonia was standing in the hallway, thinking carefully about where to eat today. It seemed that Kazuichi was about to approach her, when suddenly--

"Heeey! Sonia!"

Sonia completely ignored Kazuichi, turning to see Monika rushing down the hall waving. She smiled brightly at the green-eyed girl. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but every time she saw Monika, her chest felt warm. It wasn't a feeling she was quite used to yet, but she knew she enjoyed it. 

Monika made it shortly to Sonia's side, stopping for a second to catch her breath. "Ah, good afternoon, Monika. What can I help you with?" The upperclassmen clasped her hands together, looking at Monika.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with me on the roof! I made my own lunch today, and I've got a few things for you to try~" Monika leaned forward, grinning slightly.

"I'd love to. I am very interested in your cooking capabilities!" Sonia grinned back.

"Great, then follow me!"

Monika took Sonia's hand, and led her down the hall. Sonia felt her cheeks heat up as she looked at Monika. She seemed to be in an especially cheery mood today. Sonia found it quite...

"Cute."

"Huh?" Monika turned to look at Sonia. "Did you say something?"

"A-Ah, um... no, it is nothing." Sonia glanced away, feeling herself blush more.

Monika stared at the girl for a moment, then giggled. "Ahaha, alright~"

Sonia just blushed more, realizing that Monika probably caught onto what happened. Before she could question it, they arrived on the rooftop. The cool wind helped calm Sonia's nerves down. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous anyways. This wasn't the first time she had lunch with Monika, or the first time she held hands with her. 

"(Focus, Sonia. You are a princess of an entire kingdom. You can handle a little cr--)"

Wait, what? She didn't really just think the word crush, did she?

Yet again, Sonia was saved from that trail of thought as Monika let go of her hand and sat down. Sonia sat down next to her. The two of them pulled out their lunches. Sonia had packed a rather large salad for lunch, while Monika had made some mini sandwiches. She had made a lot actually, much more than what you'd make for one person. Had Monika been planning to share with Sonia the entire time?

"Okay, which one do you want first?"

Monika gestured to the variety of sandwiches to choose from. There were plenty of them with only veggies and sauce, while others were various veggies, meats, and sauces. Sonia found this a little peculiar and picked a meat sandwich.

"Monika... I thought you were a vegetarian?"

Sonia could swear she saw the faintest hint of a blush on Monika's cheeks. The shorter girl glanced away for a moment, then laughed. "Ahaha... well... the truth is, I made most of these with you in mind. I wanted to try cooking for you, so feel free to dig in."

"O-Oh! Monika, you shouldn't have!" Sonia smiled and took Monika's hand with her free one. 

"Ahaha, it was nothing, really. I just wanted to know what it would feel like, that's all." Monika smiled brightly, squeezing Sonia's hand gently.

Sonia took a bite of the sandwich. Her eyes lit up as she chewed and swallowed. "This is 'totes' delicious! It's better than any of my chefs at home!"

"Geez, I don't think that's true. It's not like I did anything super crazy here." Monika didn't let go of Sonia's hand, but glanced away. She twirled a loose hair strand with her free hand.

"Whatever it was, it was great! There must be some sort of secret ingredient you used, right?" Sonia thought carefully, humming.

Monika was silent for a few seconds. She then spoke in a straightforward tone. "It was love."

"...Love?" Sonia was confused. She had heard the expression before, but it didn't quite make sense. It sounded like Monika might be confess--

"Yeah. I'm in love with you, Sonia." Monika's cheeks were heating up, but she didn't falter with her tone. She stared into Sonia's eyes.

Sonia stared back. It took her a few seconds, but the full force of what Monika just said finally hit her. In an instant her face turned pink. She didn't break from Monika's gaze. For a moment, she opened her mouth, then shut it.

"...O-Oh. I see." Sonia spoke quietly.

Monika wasn't expecting that response. She let go of Sonia's hand and turned away. "S-Sorry if I creeped you out or anything, ahaha... actually, maybe you should just forget what I said. I'll get going now."

She stood up suddenly, ready to leave, when Sonia quickly grabbed her hand. "Wait! Don't go!" Sonia shouted.

Monika looked back at Sonia, now nervous. She had felt like she screwed up, suddenly confessing like that. It totally went against any plans she had, but she couldn't help it in the heat of the moment. Every second of silence was silently killing her.

Finally, Sonia spoke again in a hushed tone. "...I... happen to be in love you as well. Very much so."

Monika felt all her worries wash away in an instant. She smiled, pulling Sonia in for a tight hug. "Wow, you have no idea how good that feels. That really would've made this lunch date awkward if you hadn't felt the same way."

Sonia giggled a bit. "Yes, I suppose it would have been. You would have just left me alone with all these sandwiches!"

"That's the issue?" Monika raised an eyebrow, grinning.

"W-Well, not the only one, but--"

"I'm just teasing, Sonia. Don't think about it."

Monika broke away from the hug, now just resting her hands on Sonia's sides. The two stared into each other's eyes yet again, both lovestruck. The moment felt right to Monika. She closed her eyes, leaned in closer, and...

"Wait!"

Sonia put her hand to Monika's lips, stopping her. Monika opened her eyes. She was confused, but then let go.

"O-Oh, sorry. I was getting a bit ahead of myself there, huh?" She smiled a bit sadly, though understood.

"No, that's not it. It's just that..." Sonia frowned. "...If you kiss me now, you'll taste meat, won't you? I don't want you to break your vegetarian oath..."

"..."

Monika burst into laughter. She put her hand on Sonia's cheek, smiling lightly. "Geez, Sonia. One, you're so adorable. And two, that's not how it works. I'll be fine, don't worry. Besides, I'd break it in a heartbeat if it meant kissing you."

Sonia blushed, but smiled back. "If that is so... then you have permission to kiss me."

The two closed their eyes and kissed. It would be their first kiss of many, in a long happy life.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, I've actually barely gotten into the Danganronpa games, I was the one RPing Monika. Also the RP setting was way different but... I just thought it would be cuter if they went to school together.


End file.
